My Baby Girl
by ZoeGurl
Summary: As Vegeta waits behind closed doors for Bulma having her second baby Vegeta ponders; his relationship with Bulma, about Trunks and wonders about his new child that is about to enter his life.Will he share the affection and love for it?


My Baby Girl  
  
Feeling the back of his neck, Vegeta wiped sweat away and he strode around anxiously. He never thought of this happening again. He never thought another child he'd be blessed with. He loved Trunks but he never showed the love, because of his damn pride and now he was gifted with another child and another chance. How would he love it? Would he dare to share the affection, the kind of affection Bulma did for Trunks? He shook his head as if he was exhausted with this, and truly he felt as he was.  
Is it going to be a girl? Is it going to be another boy? He pondered the affection question again and again puzzled over an answer he hadn't come up with himself. He found a seat and sat in it, poring over a magazine. It was the one Bulma used often ever since they found out her pregnancy test was positive, and it was titled 'Parenting Guide'. He skimmed through it and found and nothing really pleasing to the eye. Each passing moment was unbearlby long and his anxiety was reaching it peak.  
Was Bulma alright? He began to wonder and he stood back up again tapping his foot. He started remembering how him and Bulma fell in love. Could he really call this love, he could describe the way he felt around her other than a warmness that he never shared with anyone else; only Bulma.  
  
It all started after Bulma had finally broken up with Yamcha and he was training during that event. And apparently it wasn't Bulma breaking up with Yamcha, it was Yamcha breaking up with Bulma. She stormed out of the house onto the gravitation rooms outside of Capsule Corp. on the grass. He saw her, out of the window as he did push-ups, lean on the side of the building, her tears visible in the corners of her eyes, slunk down on her knees and began to cry. He hadn't the pity then, he only enjoyed teasing a picking at her and figured a little break teasing her was just what he needed.  
Vegeta strode out , with spandex shorts on and a white tank top drenched in sweat. He remembered his words to her...  
  
"What's wrong! Did that fool break your little heart?" He spat rudely. She didn't respond at first she just wiped away the tears and stared at the ground. He felt his curiousty stream down his spine, why didn't she yell back at me! He thought. He wanted an argument to spur within them, he wanted to mouth off on his perpesctive of human love. But instead, he was the one who ended up loving her.  
  
"Vegeta, just go ahead and yell at me... let's get it over with!" She spat back. But those words poured on him. At this point he felt some sort of guilt and sympathy, but his pride would've never allowed what he did do. Instead of yelling at her he sat beside her on the wall. He stared at the tears forming in her eyes, the guilt was actually winning over his pride, how could this happen he thought.  
She turned to him and stared at him as if she was stunned. Then something happened neither of them expected...  
  
"Listen, if look at it in a different perspective, Bulma...he's playing the fool. Not you." Vegeta had said, and the way he had said it soothed Bulma. Her big crystal eyes blinked a few and she finally smiled at him. Vegeta had realized what he'd done and turned the other way blushing deeply. His eyes widened at his mistake and he stood, but only to feel a smooth slender hand curl against his own.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma said back to him. He tried to regain his pride back but when she was about to leave she turned and kissed him. It wasn't a small peck kiss, it was a short but warm kiss she had planted on his cheek. Before he could try to insult her again she was gone, back into Capsule Corp. He wanted to hide all his affection toward her but he had blown it...and for that he was thankful because now it truly knew what love was.  
  
Moments still pass at the hospital and Vegeta was growing even more restless. A women dressed in white clothing came out and she taped Vegeta on the shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
"Yes..." He nodded  
"You can come in now." She smiled motioning for Vegeta to follow her inside those doors. He peered inside the room where another women was having her baby, and his eyes widened and he blushed turning his head away. Her wails were loud but the women led them away from that and into a room down a maze of halls . She slowed and pointed to a room.  
  
"Your wife and child are in there." She concluded and walked away. Vegeta stopped and stared the door ready for anything. Girl, boy...his Bulma. He walked in and saw Bulma singing softly to a baby whom she held in her arms gently. He remembered Trunks being in those arms, but he wasn't this happy. He didn't really want a kid then, but now, as the little baby cooed softly playing with Bulma's fingers, he smiled for the first time. That's my baby... he thought, and watched for a minute until Bulma looked to him.  
  
"It's a girl, Vegeta." She said rubbing the baby's head soothingly. Vegeta walked closer inside. He came closer to the bed and finally he peered the tiny face. She stopped playing with Bulma's and looked up at Vegeta. Her eyes were just like Bulma's and she had a thin, soft layer of blue hair covering her head. She peered at Vegeta, and cooed trying to grasp his hand that rested on the arm of the bed.  
  
"Here, Vegeta. Hold her, she seems anxious." Bulma laughed. She sat upright and handed Vegeta the baby. The skin was delicate as he held her and her body was tiny in his hands. He held the baby and one of his hands he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand slowly. He could easily crush her in his hands, but instead of those thoughts lingered he watched as her bare fist opened and grabbed his pointer finger. Her grip was smooth but weak, and he smiled slightly. She pulled furiously at his finger and cooed softly again.  
  
"What's her name?" He asked looking at Bulma again.  
"That's for us to decide...so what do you want it to be?" Bulma folded her arms and laughed. Vegeta walked over and sat at the foot of the hospital bed.  
  
"I don't know, but she's really small. Really fragile..." He said holding her still.  
"Hmmm...but she's got a grip too you know." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded back and gave the baby back to Bulma.  
  
"One of the Sayian names for fragile is Breann." Vegeta stood up again. He walked to Bulma's side and stroked her hair. Bulma looked up at Vegeta and their eyes locked together again. Closer they came and their lips met and warm sensation crept slowly up Vegeta's spine and warm shiver was delivered down Bulma's. They released and both turned their attention to their baby.  
  
"I had one in mind too...Sara?" Bulma asked. She shook her head at that and then leaned on Vegeta's strong chest.  
  
"I want you to pick, since I picked Trunks' name..." She waited.  
"Bra. It means her appearance is fragile, but her power is tough inside." Vegeta pronounced. Bulma's expression twisted into a smile and she peered at Vegeta again.  
  
"That suits her, actually." Bulma whispered faintly and rubbed Bra's head. She grasped her mother's finger and played with it. Vegeta smiled and whispered in Bulma's ear...  
  
"She looks like you." Bulma chuckled and she said back.  
"But she's got your grip...your power." Vegeta looked at Bra again, she looked human, but her genes had some Sayian in her blood. Maybe he could teach her to fight in time...just like him and he kissed his little girl, Bra.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
It's just a short story, but I still want some reviews on my work and I hope you enjoyed it  
*~ZOEGURL~* 


End file.
